


Historia de Vagas

by Mimi_the_Great1



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anime, Chris Hemsworth - Freeform, Comics, DC Comics Rebirth, F/M, Friendship, Marvel - Freeform, Multi, Obsession, Shout-outs, Something like a Family, references
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimi_the_Great1/pseuds/Mimi_the_Great1
Summary: Es un conjunto de historias acerca de Adele y Mimi, dos chicas con personalidades diferentes que viven juntas.





	Historia de Vagas

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una historia que cree con una amiga mía y espero que les guste. También, pueden encontrar esta historia en Wattpad.

Capítulo 1: Un día como cualquier otro 

 

Me levanté como siempre, me bañé, y me cambie. Luego, salí a la sala de la pequeña habitación y vi a Mimi, quien estaba cubierto por una sábana en el sofa. 

 

Me acerqu é , removí la sábana y le dije, “Levántate, Mimi. Ya es de día.”

 

“Un día más.” Me dijo con cansancio en su voz.

 

“No. Ahora, levántate, báñate y cámbiate.” Le ordené.

 

“No, tú no eres mi madre.” Me dijo con un tono infantil. 

 

“¡AHH!” Dije y la arrastré fuera del sofá. Luego, le dije, “Ahora haz lo que te digo.”

 

“Ya, mamá.” Me dijo con un tono de derrota.

 

Cuando Mimi se paro, alguien toco la puerta y dijo, “Hola ¿Hay alguien adentro?” 

 

Abrí la puerta y resultó que la persona quien estaba tocando la puerta era Elena.

 

“Hola, Elena ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?” Le pregunté.

 

“Nada. Solo vine acá para ver si algo estaba mal porque escuché un grito fuerte.” Me dijo con un tono de preocupada.

 

“Ah… eso…. um. No te preocupes eso era-” No terminé porque Mimi me interrumpió diciendo, “Poli, ella me gritó y me arrastró del sofá como si fuera una carga.”

 

“¡Lo eres! Has estado 2 dias en el sofá viendo Juego de Tronos y esa otra serie que te gusta.” Le dije.

 

“La leyenda de Basara, un anime basado en un manga.” Me dijo.

 

“¡Lo que sea! Además ¿No te dije que te bañes y te cambies?” Le dije lo que hizo que Mimi viera a Elena como una niña molesta.

 

“Hazle caso, Mimi.” Elena le dijo con un tono maternal.

 

Mimi se fue como un niña molesta que no recibió lo que quería.

 

“¿Estás segura de que todo está bien?” Elena me preguntó. 

 

“Sí.” Le dije.

 

“Oye, Adele, ya no hay agua caliente.” Dijo Mimi.

 

“Ese no es mi problema solo apúrate y báñate” Le respondí.

 

“Ya, mamá.” Me respondió.

 

“Bueno, si eso era todo entonces ya me voy. Chau.” Elena dijo mientras se iba.

 

“Chau.” Le dije mientras cerraba la puerta.

 

Más tarde, yo ya había terminado de alistarme para ir al trabajo cuando al salir de mi habitación veo a Mimi echada de nuevo en el sofá.

 

“¿En serio? De nuevo estas en el sofá.” Le dije, pero me di cuenta que algo estaba mal.

 

“Oye, Mimi ¿Qué pasa?” Le pregunté.

 

“Cu- cu.” Ella me dijo mientras señalaba la pared.

 

Vi que se estaba refiriendo a la cucaracha que estaba en la pared y, honestamente, no tenía tiempo para esto. Así que me saque uno de mis zapatos y lo utilicé para matar a la cucaracha. Cuando lo hice, Mimi se tranquilizo.

 

“¿Te tranquilizaste?” Le pregunté.

 

“Si… gracias.” Me dijo.

 

“De nada.” Le dije.

 

Rápidamente, boté el cuerpo de la cucaracha en el tacho de basura y me puse mi zapato de vuelta. Luego, salí pero Mimi me estaba siguiendo.

 

“¿Que pasa? ¿Tienes miedo?” Le pregunté.

 

“No, es solo que no me gusta estar allí por el momento.” Me dijo.

 

“Sí, claro.” Le dije mientras sonreía.

 

“Es la verdad.” Me dijo algo asustada y molesta

 

“Sí y te creo.” Le dije.

 

“No lo parece.” Me dijo con un tono infantil.

 

“Bueno como sea ¿Qué piensas hacer mientras trabajo entonces?” dije.

 

“Cosas.” Me respondió. 

 

“¿Cómo cuáles?” Le pregunté. 

 

Mientras caminábamos, Mimi sacó su celular y empezó a ver un video.

 

“¿Qué estás viendo?” Le pregunté.

 

“¿No lo conoces?” Me dijo mientras me mostraba el video.

 

“¿Ese no es el que interpreta a Thor?” Le dije.

 

“Chris Hemsworth, el único bombón australiano.” Me dijo con una sonrisa perturbadora.

 

“¿Cómo conseguiste ese video?” Le pregunté

 

“Puse cámaras ocultas en su casa. Nada grave.” Me dijo como si nada.

 

“¡¿Nada grave?! Eso es espiar, acoso…. ya no se que decirte.” Le dije indignada.

 

“Oye, cuando me comparas con lo que esas psicópatas fans le hicieron al “ex de Swift” puedes ver que yo soy normal. Además, Conan hizo lo mismo con George R. R. Martin y nadie le dijo nada.” Ella dijo en su defensa.

 

Honestamente, no quería pelear porque sabía que si lo hacía iba a llegar tarde a mi trabajo. Así que le dije, “Hablaremos más tarde de eso.”

 

Salimos del apartamento y conseguimos un taxi que nos llevó al lugar donde trabajo. Mientras caminábamos hacia el lugar donde trabajaba, Mimi paró y vio su celular.

 

“¿Qué pasa?” Le pregunté.

 

“Es Nicolás. Al parecer, quiere que le ayude con algo.”  Me dijo.

 

“¿Al parecer?” Le pregunté. 

 

“Si… el mensaje que me envió no es tan claro así que supongo que quiere mi ayuda.” Me dijo.

 

“Entonces, ve a ayudarlo.” Le dije.

 

“Pero, entonces ¿Qué harás tú?” Me preguntó.

 

“Trabajar ¿Qué más?” Le respondí.

 

“Lo sé, pero me refería a que pasaría si tuvieras un accidente como electrocución, te caes de las escaleras, te pierdes, te desmayas, te-” La interrumpí diciéndole, “Esa es mi línea para ti.”

 

Mimi me miró con una expresión de ofendida y me dijo, “Lo siento de que me preocupo.”

 

“Yo debería ser la que me preocupe porque te conozco y ¿Sabes dónde está Nicolás?” Le dije.

 

“Sí, está en su ferretería… Ya se la ruta para ir allí.” Me dijo.

 

“¿Segura?” Le pregunté.

 

“Sí, y si me pierdo, te llamo ¿OK?” Me dijo.

 

“Ya, chau.” Le dije mientras me dirigía al lugar donde iba a trabajar.

 

“Chau.” Me dijo mientras ella se iba hacia la ferretería de Nicolás.

 

Luego de una corta caminata, llegué al lugar donde iba a trabajar y resultó que ese lugar era un edificio de 25 pisos. Cuando ingresé, le dije a la recepcionista quien era y ella me dijo que le iba a informar a su jefe que había llegado y que debía ir al décimo piso. Le agradecí por la información y me dirigí al piso que me había dicho.

 

Cuando llegué al piso, vi que estaba lleno de ingenieros como yo, pero no sabía dónde ir hasta que se me acercó un ingeniero que me dijo, “Tú deberías ser Adele.”

 

“Sí, esa soy yo.” Le dije.

 

“Perfecto, te voy a guiar al lugar donde vas a estar.” Me dijo y luego me guió a un pequeño cúbico que tenía una computadora y una silla.

 

“Este es. Encontrarás los documentos que necesitas en la computadora en la carpeta llamada ‘Construcción’ ” Me dijo.

 

“Gracias.” Le dije, pero creo que no me escuchó porque se fue con mucha rapidez al cúbico donde trabajaba.

 

Ingresé al pequeño cúbico y empecé a trabajar. Pero, al poco tiempo, olí algo que se quemaba;sin embargo, resulté ser la única que lo sentía hasta que alguien gritó, “Fuego! Fuego!”.

 

De un momento a otro, todos enloquecieron y fueron a la puerta más cercana, pero la puerta estaba atorada. Durante el caos, utilicé mi celular para llamar a los bomberos pero alguien me golpeó lo que ocasionó que llamara a Mimi por accidente.

 

“Hola ¿Quién es y por qué tienes mi número?” Mimi preguntó.

 

“Mimi soy yo… Adele.” Le dije.

 

“¿Qué pasa Adele?” Me preguntó.

 

“Hay un incendio y-” Mimi me interrumpió diciendo, “Llamaré a los bomberos y estaré allí en cinco minutos. No te preocupes utilizaré el carro de Nicolás.”

 

Luego de eso, me cortó lo que no me ayudó porque empecé a preocuparme y, antes de darme cuenta, empecé a enloquecer como los demás.

 

Cuando logré tranquilizarme, escuché la voz de Nicolás diciendo, “¿Hay alguien aquí?” Lo que fue rápidamente seguido por Mimi diciendo, “¡¿Oye, Adele, estás aquí?!”

 

Rápidamente, todos empezaron a gritar pero yo logré gritar con más fuerza diciendo, “¡AQUÍ ESTOY, MIMI!”

 

“¡Ya, todos aléjense de la puerta!” Escuché a Mimi decir lo que, luego, fue acompañado por un gran ruido que fue acompañado por otros gran ruidos hasta que pararon cuando Mimi dijo, “¡¿Nicolás, qué rayos estás haciendo!?”

 

“¡Intentando romper esta puerta para sacarlos!”me dijo molesto.

 

“Puedo ver eso, pero ¡Así no se hace, dame el hacha!” Mimi le dijo. 

 

Después de un corto tiempo, vi que un pedazo de la puerta se rompió lo suficiente para que Mimi pusiera su cabeza para decir, “ _ Here’s Mimi! _ ” y, luego, logró derrumbar toda la puerta.

 

“¿Hay algún herido?” Nicolás preguntó. 

 

Todos se miraron entre sí, pero lo que yo hice fue correr hacia Mimi y abrazarla. 

 

“¡Oye, Adele, ten cuidado!” Ella me dijo lo que me hizo recordar que aún sostenía el hacha.

 

Mimi le dio el hacha a Nicolás, me abrazó rápidamente y luego dijo que los bomberos se habían encargado del incendio que había ocurrido en el octavo piso gracias a un cortocircuito.

 

Todos se tranquilizaron y vinieron los bomberos a quienes Nicolás les dijo que no había ningún herido. Los bomberos dijeron a todos que utilizáramos las escaleras para bajar.

 

Mientras bajábamos las escaleras, Nicolás me dijo, “Adele, Mimi estaba demasiado preocupada por ti… Honestamente, estuve sorprendido.”

 

Lo mire sorprendida y le dije, “¡¿Enserio?!”

 

Antes de que Nicolás me respondiera, Mimi le dijo, “Nicolás acabo de recordar que dejé la puerta de tu carro abierta. Mejor la cierras o alguien va a robarte el carro.”

 

Vi la cara de susto de Nicolás, quien rápidamente se fue para chequear su carro. Cuando vi que los demás, incluyendo los bomberos, estaban muy lejos de nosotras, le dije a Mimi, “¿Enserio estabas preocupada por mi?”

 

“¿Muy difícil para creerlo?” Me dijo.

 

“Bueno, del tiempo que llevamos viviendo juntas puedo concluir que eres floja, una carga, una niña en el cuerpo de una mujer de 25 años y tienes una obsesión por Chris Hemsworth.” Le dije.

 

“Es cierto. Pero, te olvidas una cosa.” Ella me dijo.

 

“¿Qué es?” Le pregunté.

 

“Que te considero mi amiga y, por eso, tu seguridad y bienestar son muy importantes para mí.” Me dijo con un tono de vulnerabilidad.

 

“A pesar de todo lo que dije anteriormente, yo también te considero mi amiga y tu seguridad y bienestar también son muy importantes para mí.” Le dije lo que ocasionó que, por un segundo, me viera con una mirada sorprendida.

 

Luego, me dijo que viera algo en su celular.

 

“¿Chris Hemsworth?” Le pregunté.

 

“No.” Ella me entregó sus audífonos, los conectó a su celular y escuché un video llamado  _ ARROW RECAP RAP (Seasons 1-5) _ . 

 

Cuando terminé de escucharlo, empecé a reirme con Mimi.   


End file.
